


A Jealous Witch

by Shinedown204



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Chaldea, Closet Sex, Cunnilingus, F/F, Futanari, Insecurity, Jealous sex, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Possessive Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:41:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27367459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinedown204/pseuds/Shinedown204
Summary: When the Dragon Witch finds out Sigurd is summoned to Chaldea she grows self-conscious and insecure.
Relationships: Brynhildr | Lancer/Jeanne d'Arc Alter | Avenger
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28





	A Jealous Witch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wuzfang](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wuzfang/gifts).



> Requested by Wuzfang, if it wasn't to your liking I'll rewrite it for ya.

Jalter truly loved Brynhildr, she can only ever say that to her and her only. She was the only one who was able to break Jalter out of her cold and cruel shell, but when the Dragon Witch finds out Sigurd is summoned to Chaldea she grows self-conscious and insecure she’s afraid for once, she’s afraid Brynhildr will leave her for Sigurd. Not many of the other servants other than Brynhildr knew about Jalter’s true feelings and personality. On the outside she’s a cruel, stern, and very spiteful woman but on this inside she’s nothing but a scared and broken farm girl.

Jalter felt her heart shatter when Brynhildr excitedly hugged Sigurd. Did she even have a heart in the first place? If she did she definitely doesn’t have one now. She looks away to save what’s left of her shattered heart; it's also to make sure no one sees how pathetic she looks at that moment. 

Ritsuka takes Sigurd on a tour as they pass by a closet Jalter quickly yanks Brynhildr in with her. The closet creates an intimate squeeze with very little room to maneuver. Jalter practically jumped on Brynhildr she was lucky she had fast reflexes otherwise they would’ve tumbled onto the floor but it did catch Brynhildr off guard sending her a few steps backwards. She tries to voice her words but is denied the chance when Jalter’s lips claim hers she isn’t gentle. When she breaks the kiss Jalter plops down on the ground instantly descending to her knees and dives her head under Brynhildr’s skirt. She pulls down Brynhildr’s panties halfway around her knees and sticks her tongue to taste her folds. She feels Brynhildr shudder above her, she licks again this time flicking the clit.

At that Brynhildr yelps but is quick to muffle it with her hand, Jalter inserts her tongue inside the beautiful pussy tasting nothing but sweetness. Brynhildr trembles at how forward Jalter is; she always loved it when she took control.

Jalter continues to lap and suck on her lover’s count using her hand to play with the clit, Brynhildr finds it increasingly difficult to quiet her moans as she approaches climax. “Oh Jeanne!” Brynhildr instinctively grabs onto the person under her skirt holding her in place. Jalter pushes her tongue in again pleasantly surprised when the walls squeeze it. “I-I can’t!” 

“Yeah that’s right, cum for me Bryn.” She obediently obeys releasing that prized nectar that Jalter always loved more than killing and bringing pain on others. Brynhildr’s cries fill the closet. 

Jalter swallows the nectar and pops her head out to capture Brynhildr in another kiss, this one tougher than the other one. She nips on Brynhildr’s lips asking for entrance which is quickly granted. While she focuses on dominating Brynhildr’s tongue her hands take on a mind of their own and impatiently tear away the Valkyrie’s clothes. This also catches Brynhikdr by surprise and gasps into the kiss. Jalter pushes Brynhildr back until she hits a small table, Jalter turns Brynhildr around.

“On the table now.” Her tone is stern and authoritative. This excites Brynhildr but also frightens her. Jalter has never been this demanding before. Nonetheless she obeys laying her stomach on the small table presenting her ass to the witch behind her. Jalter was already out of her clothing by now and her cock stood proudly on display as if anyone else besides Brynhildr would see it. She buries a finger inside the cunt already wet from her saliva and her juices satisfied with how wet and clingy it is. She feels even more satisfied when the walls clamp down on her finger trying to get them to stay.

Without warning her hand comes crashing down on Brynhildr’s pale cheek, the spank is unexpected and propels Brynhildr forward with a gasp. She enjoyed that actually; Jalter has never spanked her before during sex. Another one comes crashing down harder than the last but Brynhildr was ready for it, feeling her pussy throb at the stinging sensation. Jalter reels her hand back for an especially hard one; it comes into contact with the already pink cheek; this time she gets a whimper out of Brynhildr.

Jalter squeezes her ass before leaning over close to her and licking her earlobe, it was at this moment Brynhildr let out a needy whine. Jalter pulled back and grabbed a hold of her cock, she pushed the head inside of the needy cunt but stopped when the head was engulfed. Brynhildr tries to wiggle herself further onto the cock but is stopped by firm hands on her hips likely to bruise. She tries to look back but her head is forced down onto the table Jalter grips a handful of hair.

“Mine...” Jalter’s voice is low and sultry with a hint possessiveness in it. 

For a second she almost doesn’t recognise the person behind her Jalter has never been the clingy or possessive type in the relationship. She’s always been subtle about it outside their room. 

“Bryn… You. Are. Mine.” Those were the last words before Jalter shoved the rest of herself inside the dripping cunt going all the way to the cervix however she didn’t move. Brynhildr wasn’t able to move her hips to create friction because of the hand at her hip leaving her full but not pleased. 

“Please, Can you?--” She had been teased long enough thought, Jalter she herself was also getting impatient. “--Can yo- mmmahhh” Jalter started moving pulling out halfway and going back in hitting the cervix each time. Guttural throaty moans escaped from the Valkyrie’s lungs, her hands clenched the sides of the table with enough force to make them shatter.

The Witch released her hips and hair in favor of reaching for those cups on her lover’s body. Brynhildr could now stand a bit, both of Jalter’s fingers rolled and played with her nipples each feeling oh so sensitive to her touch. In an instant one hand lowered itself to rub her clit and the other went to her throat pulling her off the table so that her body was leaning on Jalter.

Jalter buried her face into Brynhildr’s shoulder blade both rocking their hips in near perfect synchronization. The hand clasped on her throat tightened but not enough to choke just firm enough for it to feel secure.Throaty moans and whimpers filled the tiny closet they were in, some were a bit loud while others were more subtle.

Their synchronized hips would be broken when the hand playing with her clit started twisting and pushing on it, she arched her hips back into Jalter as her upper body leaned forward. Jalter was quick to pull her back up to lean against her again.

Tears trickled from Brynhildr’s eyes not from pain but from immense pleasure as she gets close, the first time they had sex Jalter thought she’d hurt her by accident when she saw the tears fall. Jalter continued to thrust until she heard Brynhildr’s I’m about to cum sound. Brynhildr thrashed in the smaller woman's hold. Not yet, Brynhildr’s moans gradually increased in pitch and volume, not yet.

When she heard a cracked whimper and the walls clench down on her she pulled out and removed her hand from Brynhildr’s clit denying her a second orgasm. “No!”

Brynhildr was left empty and dissatisfied; she didn’t even get the chance to speak when she was suddenly turned around and pushed back onto the table. She looked to see Jalter’s pupils dilated black nearly overtaking pale gold. Jalter wasted no time to close the distance between them shoving herself back in with little care if Brynhildr was ready or not. 

Both of them rocked their hips but this time they were out of sync and thrusting at random they wrap their arms around each other's cheeks nuzzling against one another. Brynhildr rebuilds her way back up to orgasm with Jalter herself not being able to last much longer. Again she waits until her walls clench and her I'm about to cum sound. 

A pair of legs wraps around the Witch keeping her from pulling out. Brynhildr is on the cusp of orgasm and with her legs wrapped around Jalter there’s no way she’s not getting it. Or so she thought, As she’s about ot cum for the second time today Jalter pryes her legs from around her waist as she begins to pull out again.

In a desperate attempt to push Jalter back in she tries to wrap her legs around her waist again but the feeling of being close to orgasm weakens her legs. She pulls out fully and finishes herself spraying her cum all over Brynhildr’s stomach, some even lading on her breast.

Brynhildr was left to whimper at the feeling of being denied again. “Why?!” tears of disappointment threaten to spill as she also gets denied the creampie she wanted. Without answering, Jalter wraps her arms around Brynhildr holding her in a death grip resting her face in the crook of her neck.

Why is she so clingy today all of the sudden not that Brynhildr minded it was just out of character for her. Bryhildr recuperates the hug and goes through all of the possible answers as to why Jalter has been acting the way she is ever since she was dragged into this tiny closet.

She voices some of the most likely answers but Jalter shakes her head, Brynhildr lands on her final answer. “Is it because of him?” Jalter grunts and slowly nods. Brynhildr smiles and gently strokes the back of Jalter’s head unruffling some of the curls in them.

“Me and him made the most out of our relationship in our previous life. But in this life I want to make the most of our relationship with you my love.” Brynhildr’s words of reassurance comfort her. Jalter removes her face from Brynhildr’s neck and gives her a loving kiss.

“Sorry, about all of this.” Jalter pulls away from the hug and places her hand on Brynhildr’s cunt. “I’ll make it up to you.” She inserts two fingers in gaining a cry in return. She pumps her finger at a steady pace while simultaneously rubbing the clit with her thumb until she cums. 

They get dressed and exit the closet as if nothing happened. At the end of the day Jalter felt safe and assured that Brynhildr would stay with her until the end.

THE END.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading ;p


End file.
